Of Things to Come
by ComicGhost
Summary: A sneak peek of my El Tigre stories!
1. Chapter 1

OF THINGS TO COME

It was a typical Monday morning in the ironically named Miracle City, New Mexico: people were going about their business , the local bank was being robbed by super villains (I don't even think Gotham City has as many super villains or criminals as this burg does), and the teachers at the Leone Middle School were arriving. However, the peace wouldn't last long for the not so secretly evil Vice Principal Chakal.

As he walked to his office, thinking of new ways to try and get his hated enemies Manny and Frida expelled, he heard his secretary say, "Sir, there's a visitor waiting for you in your office."

"A visitor?" the jerkwad vice principal thought to himself, "I wasn't expecting a visitor."

Opening the door to his office, Chakal looked around and saw someone sitting in his chair, staring out his window.

"Hello, Chakal. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" asked a sinister voice.

Recognizing the voice, Chakal literally felt his blood freeze in his veins as the figure turned the chair around to reveal a slender, yet muscular figure in a black business suit with a blood red colored web pattern covering it, and a gold ring with a gold spider symbol in the center. While his face was concealed in the shadows, his red eyes were not; rather they were focused in an angry glare at Chakal.

"M-M-Muh-Muh-Master!" Chakal stuttered in fear, "What are you doing here?! You're not due here for two more days!"

"I cancelled all my other appointments", the figure said in an angry tone, "Now you answer my question: What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Wha-wha-wha-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! My operatives have told me that you have completely ignored my orders to not interfere with the Rivera boy's life! I explicitly told you that, no matter what he and that Suarez girl did, you were to do nothing!"

"But master, they pull the same crap everyday! I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? Let your gullible superior handle it? He'd've figured out their game soon, instead of threatening them with expulsion and trying to send them to places where they could die!"

Now quaking with fear, Chakal felt sweat come down his face like heat seeking missiles, and his legs shaking like a cup of Jell-o gelatin.

"But, how did you.."

"How did I know of all the things you've said to them and done to them? Why Chakal, you should know by now that my agents tell me _everything_…"

"Everything?", the terrified vice principal asked.

"_EVERYTHING",_ the figure said as he pulled out a small briefcase, opened it, and pulled out a manila folder. He then opened the folder, and looked at the files inside.

"According to my agents", the figure said, "on April twenty first, you blackmailed Rivera and Suarez with expulsion if they were late one more time, and didn't bother to conceal your joy about it. And two weeks before then, you threatened to send them to, I believe you said, "a detention facility in the desert", where you obviously hoped they would die from the conditions of the desert. Many months later, you outright threatened him in front of his mother, simply because he accidentally some of your grandmother's recipes. Those things can be replaced, you fool!"

"But my grandmother's dead, and…"

"Did I ask for your life story?! Now, this particular incident enraged me the most: some time in September, you sent the boy and his idiot grandfather to a military school because Puma Loco tried to steal a cursed scorpion statue, and almost destroyed this crappy school."

"Why would you be mad about that?"

"BECAUSE THE SCHOOL WAS IN THE ARCTIC TUNDRA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY STRINGS I HAD TO PULL TO GET THEM BACK? WELL, DO YOU?!"

Now, completely scared out of his wits, Chakal fell on both knees, and begged for forgiveness. "Please, Master", he pleaded "I've made some mistakes, but those two had it coming! You don't know them like I know them! They're pure evil! Pure, uncontained evil!"

"Cease your groveling, you pitiful worm!" the figure shouted, " I swear, sometimes you're more trouble then those arrogant Golden Eagle Twins, or those idiots in the League of Alliance Society."

Getting up out of the chair, the figure walked towards Chakal, looked down to him and said, "if I hear that you ever disobeyed my orders again, this will be your fate…"

To prove his point, the figure grabbed the PA system micro phone on Chakal's desk, and crumpled it like it were made of paper.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Cuh-cuh-crystal, sir."

"Good."

Walking out of the office with his briefcase, the figure walked out the front doors of the school towards a gold limousine waiting out front for him. Opening the door, he sat down in the backseat and buckled up. At the driver's seat was a man in his late forties in a gray chauffer uniform

"Where to sir?", the driver asked.

"To Municipal President Rodriguez's mansion", the figure replied, "it's time I paid that self obsessed fool I let run this city a visit. He needs to explain to me where he got off confiscating the Rivera's objects of power. I did not authorize such a thing."

"At once, sir."

As the limo drove off, the figure thought to himself, "Miracle City: a spicy hellhole of crime and corruption. My kind of city. After all, what better place would suit me… El Arana?"

**Well, this is my first El Tigre fanfic! It's preview to my upcoming El Tigre fanfic series, and believe me, there's more where this came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the slums of Miracle City, there stood in an seemingly harmless abandoned toy shop. But on the inside, things were not peaceful, nor harmless. On the walls inside the building, there were photos of the Suarez family, and they were covered in red paint that spelled out the following phrases: "KILL, KILL, KILL!" "DIE!" "MURDERERS!" "I HATE YOUR GUTS!" and "REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"

Also in the building was a young man of about fourteen with glasses, and short light brown hair who stood over the photos with an angry look in his eyes.

"Five years", he said, in a tone similar to _the Dark Knight_ version of the Joker, "five years since you bastards took the only two people who I ever cared about. I swore I'd get back at all of you."

He then took a picture of Anita and Nikita Suarez off the wall and looked at it with growing rage, then put on a creepy grin, as if he were plotting something sinister.

"You two especially will suffer, for how you treated me", he said with murderous glee, "Oh, how you'll pay. It's only fair; your parents were responsible for the deaths of mine, so I'll kill their oldest daughters. An eye for an eye, no?"

Dropping the photo on the floor, the young man turned to a closet, and opened the door, revealing a white button shirt with horizontal magenta lines, apple green pants with squiggly jungle green lines, a yellow bow tie with red spots, and a black mask and boots.

"Oh, yes", the boy thought to himself, "Mark my word: Eric Esteban will have his revenge on the Suarez family, and those who get in my way will suffer the same fate as they will!"

_**To be Continued in "The Terrible Toyboy"!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The following takes place during the infamous last episode, "No Belt, No Boots, No Brero" _(To honest, that episode sucked! El Tigre needs to go out with a bang, like any good show!)_:_

At the science lab of Miracle City High School, a very strange experiment was taking place, conducted by one Michael Miguel, age fifteen, and who looked like the guy from the episode _Mustache Love_ that Sophie attacked, minus the buck teeth.

"At last!", Michael thought with glee, as he loomed over the chemical filled test tube and lit burner, paying no attention to the chaos that was occurring outside, "My formula is at just the right temperature! Now, to turn the flame down, and record this in my notes!"

Michael Miguel was a straight "A" science student at Miracle City High School, who was almost done with his sophomore year. His project for the science fair was quite a complicated one: he was planning on developing a new type of gasoline whose fumes would continue to power vehicles even after the gas had run out. But the hands off are fickle ones, as this would be his final moment of normalcy in life.

"If this works", the young man thought to himself as he jot down his research notes, "I could be endorsed by all major gas corporations, and earn enough money to get out of this lousy town! No more twenty four hour attacks by the Flock of Fury, no more El Oso rampaging through the town, no more freaks like Dr. Chipotle, Jr. or that guy with the cactus powers, whatever the hell his name is, and no more wars over who's gonna be the new crime lord of the city now that Sartana's gone! I'll finally be free of this place!"

But as Michael was writing down his notes, he didn't see that the heat control handle fall off the bunson burner beneath the test tube. Without the handle to control it, the small flame began to expand, nearly enveloping the tube.

As Michael finished his notes and closed his note book, he heard the sound of bubbles popping. Turning around, he looked in horror at what was happening.

"That thing's about ready to blow!", he thought, "I gotta get out of here!"

Dashing like a rabbit being hunted by a pack of foxes, Michael was halfway to the door, confident that he was going to make it!

But it was too late; the test tube had exploded, destroying most of the school in the process, and Michael was caught in it; the boom it made was so loud, it could not only be heard through out the city, it also blocked out Michael's scream, preventing someone from saving him.

Overhead, the Flock of Fury had seen what had just transpired and, for possibly the first time in history, were shocked at the sight of such carnage.

"What do you think happened?", Black Cuervo asked.

"Probably nothing important", Voltura told her daughter as the Flock flew off into the sky.

"Well if so", the young super villain thought to herself, "then why do I get the feeling that some weird Spider-Man like shit's gonna happen?"

_**To be continued in "the Wrath of the Fog!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The following takes place Friday morning between 9:00 and 9:30 am at the Aves residence:**_

Carmelita Aves, aka Voltura, was at home, with snacks on the table ranging from _Lays _potato chips to _Doritos, _watching a ninety six hour _Angel _marathon on TNT (We Know Drama!), having faked an illness to avoid going to her job and to catch it.

"Ohhhhh, David Boreanaz", Carmelita thought to herself as she saw the actor who portrayed the anti-hero vampire on both the self titled show and the show it spun off from, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ appear on screen, "Someday, you and I will be together. That tramp, Sarah Michelle Gellar, sure as hell didn't know what her character was missing out on!"

But just as Carmelita was drooling over David Boreanaz, the phone rang. Angrily stomping over to the phone, Carmelita grabbed the receiver and yelled into it "WHAT THE HELL TO YOU WANT?!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your nephew, Auntie Carm?" asked a rather arrogant voice at the other end . At the other end of the phone was a young slender eighteen year old man with light brown hair tied in a pony tail and a very light tan, wearing a black short sleeve button shirt, blue denim shorts, and black sunglasses.

"Leonardo?", Carmelita asked, her face turning a very deep shade of red at her mistake, "Uhhhhh, sorry about that, it's just that you caught me at a really bad time…"

"You were watching another _Angel _marathon, I take it?"

"Yeah; anyway, what's my little brother up too these days in Venice?"

"Couldn't be worse; some vigilante called El Gato Plata kept interfering with Dad's operations, so I decided to give Dad his space while he's dealing with the D.A. by coming to this dump; and you?"

"Terrible; ever since White Pantera and Puma Loco were killed in battle, El Tigre's been giving the criminals of Miracle City hell!"

"Well that's the other reason I came down here; I figured that while I'm staying here, I may as well give my family a hand in dealing with their own cat themed superhero, especially since her broke Zoe's heart."

Hearing this, Carmelita couldn't help but smirk at the thought of someone helping the Flock of Fury kill the son of the man who broke her heart.

"Well, I can't turn that chance down. When can I expect you?"

"I'll be there in three hours; I'm outside the local _Burger King_, waiting for my breakfast."

"I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Carmelita dashed back to the couch to see what she had missed on _Angel_, when her mother, Lady Gobbler, walked in.

"Honestly, Carmelita," the old super villainess told her thirty something daughter, "You really need to get over this obsession with David Boreanaz. Besides, Spike is way hotter than Angel, and more of a badass."

"Oh, yeah, if you like vampires who got high from drinking the blood of a hippie who took LSD."

" At least he takes risks! And the food on this table! No wonder your butt and thighs are so big!"

"Ma, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up before I have you placed in a retirement home, or an insane asylum."

Meanwhile, Leonardo Aves, having just finished his food, unlocked the door of his Dodge sports car,started the car, and drove off in the direction of his aunt's home.

"Miracle City better watch out", Leo thought to himself, "'cause Blood Owl's gonna give 'em a new class of criminal!"

_**To Be Continued in "Sins of Youth!"**_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you really want to save El Tigre, and Wayside, guys should just ignore all the other shows on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Network, except Wolverine and the X-Men and Iron Man: Armored Adventures, those are good shows!**_

_**P.S.S**_

_**Did any of you read my Wayside story? It's actually very funny.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Venice, California, around twelve thirty a.m.**_

On a moonlit night Venice, a mysterious figure stalked the rooftops like Batman. Moving with near superhuman speed, the figure headed right for the Aves Industries building, the business owned by Michelangelo Aves and his son, Leonardo, alias Blood Lechuza .

"This is it", the figure thought, "I'm finally gonna catch Blood Lechuza; He's eluded me for months, but I've finally got him now."

Reaching the building, the figure reached Leonardo Aves' penthouse on the top of the building, and then, with superhuman strength, busted the door open off it's hinges.

"AVES!", the figure shouted , "I have you now! You and your father will never menace this town again once I turn you over to the police!"

But to the figure's surprise, there was no one there; darkness covered the entire penthouse. Looking around, the figure saw a note on the table, via his night vision, and picked it up to read it.

"What the hell is this?" the figure thought. Turning on a light, the figure began to read the note:

"Dear Nutjob, if you're looking for my son, he ain't here; He's in Miracle City, visiting his aunt. Sorry for the inconvenience…NOT! Sincerely, Michelangelo Aves."

"Damn!", the figure thought, crumpling the note his hand, "And just when I had 'im!"

Walking out into the moonlight, the figure was revealed in a silver, short sleeved body suit and face mask, short night black hair with silver cat ears on top of his head, white glove and boots, and a black cat head amulet on his neck. Angered that he had been cheated of his final conflict with his arch enemy, the figure thought, "Well, I may as well head to Miracle City; it's been awhile anyway…"

Leaving the building, the figure rushed back to the roof tops of the city, and headed straight for a giant mansion. Leaping over the gate, the figure reached an open window, and leapt fifteen feet towards it, making it into his room. Taking off the necklace, the figure was covered in a blue fire, and when the fire cleared, there stood a young man, of about eighteen, with sky blue hair (sound like anyone we know?).

"That bastard won't get away from me for long", the young man thought, "but right now, I got get some sleep."

The next morning, the young man got his motorcycle and his supplies ready, and headed off.

"Has it really been four years", the young man thought, "Four years since I last saw Dad and Frida? Who knows how the kids'll react when they find out that their older half brother, Alex Martinez is secretly the vigilante known as El Gato Plata?"

_**To be continued in "Claws of El Gato Plata!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Outworld, Scorpion's Lair**_

**In the lair of the infamous anti-hero, Scorpion was honing his fighting skills, hitting and kicking a punching bag with savage fury, and swat dropping from his skin like hydrogen bombs. Finally, Scorpion performed his infamous "Bloody Spear" move on the bag, tearing it open, and smiling beneath his mask.**

"**Well, that's my session fer th' night", Scorpion thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.**

"**Training savagely as usual, I see", a familiar voice said from nowhere. Shocked, Scorpion turned to where the voice came from. From out of the shadows of his lair, a young ninja either in his late teens or early twenties dressed in sky blue and black.**

"**SUB-ZERO!", Scorpion shouted, seeing his rival in his home, "WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!" **

"**Well isn't that just plain rude?", Sub Zero mockingly asked, "Anyway, I need your help."**

"**You need help? Then go back to Earthrealm 'n' find one'a those, what'd Johnny Cage call 'em, shrinks, 'cause ya'd have t' be crazy to come here!"**

"**You don't understand, the fate of both worlds hangs in the balance."**

"**What, again? Do I have t' fight that guy in scarlet and yellow with the lightning bolt on 'is chest who moves faster then even Kabal? 'Cause that ain't a pleasant memory fer me."**

"**No, the Flash isn't involved, but Shang Tsung and Rain are."**

"**Rain? That guy's so stuck up 'is own ass, he wouldn't bother workin' with slime like Shang."**

"**He is now; they're planning to resurrect Shao Khan, and with his powers, merge the Earthrealm and Outworld together. Thousands of lives will be killed. They've already sent Kano, Goro, and Reptile to a city in the Earthrealm. We have to stop them"**

"**So?"**

"**So, one of their minions is my undead brother, Noob Saibot. Now are you interested?"**

"…**..Hell yeah. Hey, how'd ya hear 'bout this anyway?"**

"**I overheard some of Shang's henchmen talking about it while I was out eating. So, I decided to pay the palace a visit and found…THIS!"**

**Reaching into his vest, Sub-Zero pulled out a scroll, and showed it to Scorpion.**

"**What th' hell is this?" asked the yellow and black clad ninja.**

"**A scroll that will enable us to open a portal to the Earthrealm. Now stand back."**

**Moving back, Scorpion saw Sub-Zero place the scroll on the ground, and before his eyes, the red dot on the scroll began to glow, and instantly became a giant gateway.**

"**You coming?" asked Sub-Zero.**

"**Why th' hell not?" asked Scorpion, "if Noob's involved, ya know I want in. Where we goin' anyway?"**

"**A place called….Miracle City."**

_**To Be Continued in "El Tigre/Mortal Kombat: Double Danger!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Carlito and Carla's house, eight-thirty p.m.**_

It had been just a few months after the trial of the Golden Eagle Twins and the League of Alliance Society, in which they were found guilty of attempted mass murder and conning the people of Miracle City. The outcome: not only did they have return all the things they "earned" for "saving" the city and do two weeks of community service, but they were also banned from ever being superheroes again. Now, the disgraced twins just sat home on Friday nights, watching reruns of _Batman: the Brave and the Bold _(a great show, I might add).

"Which episode is this?" asked an unamused Carla.

"I think it's the one where Batman and Green Arrow are sent to Camelot to retrieve Excalibur before Morgan Le Fey and a brainwashed Etrigan get to it first", answered Carlito.

"Oh. When are they gonna air new ones?"

"Maybe as soon as you lose fifty pounds, fat ass."

"Oh, here we go again! Why is it you always take a shot at weight jokes when I'm around?"

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth, lardo! Maybe if you didn't stuff your face with junk food all the goddamn time, you'd actually look attractive and guys'd be at your feet!"

"Well, you don't that much luck with girls either, moron! Maybe if you weren't so stupid, we wouldn't gotten our asses handed to us by El Tigre!"

"Yeah, maybe for a new career, you can take up sumo wrestling. You're almost fat enough to be one!"

"Shut up, or else…"

"Or else what? You'll sit on me and asphyxiate me? Hey if I wanna suffocate, I'll do it to myself if I ever watch any Pirates of the Caribbean movies!"*

"I'm warning you.."

"Hey, maybe if your butt wasn't so big, your underwear wouldn't give you a wedgie all the time!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Soon, Carla and Carlito were beating the crap out of each other, when a familiar voice came from nowhere:

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"

Shocked, the twins stooped their brawling, and turned to their television. On screen was a figure with a gold spider ring and a black suit with a red web pattern, whose face was cloaked in the shadows.

"EL ARANA!" the twins shouted in terrified unison. Picking themselves up off the floor and attempting to sweep of the dirt, they tried to make themselves look presentable.

"W-what are you doing in town, sir?", asked Carlito, who was sweating bullets.

"Oh, I just came back to do a little business with our mutual enemy, El Tigre. Now you answer my question: what's this I hear about you two attempting a mass murder at the local park? I didn't authorize you two to do anything like that."

"Well, it was Carlito's idea, boss!" answered Carla, who was trying to prevent herself from wetting her pants, "He wanted to build a motocross park in it's place. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen, and talked me into helping!"

"Shut up, thunder thighs! It was a great idea! But you just had to let El Tigre and his little friend, what's her face, come on the Eagle Zeppelin, and she kept pissing me off by calling it a blimp!"

"A zeppelin IS a blimp, you brainless twit!"

Over the arguing twins, El Arana thought to himself "God, listening to these two makes me want to shove a knife through my skull", then said, " I also heard that you and those LSA fools were banned from superheroics for life. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see sir", said Carla, "it was White Pantera's fault. He ratted us out to the police, and that was our punishment."

"So why not take advantage of it?"

"Say what?" asked the twins.

"You heard me. If you can't be superheroes anymore, why not be the opposite of a hero? There are more flavors in life than vanilla, you know."

"Hey, yeah," agreed Carlito, "why not be super villains? After all, they get to have more fun."

"Carlito, are you sure about this?", asked Carla in a worried tone.

"Quit worrying, blubber butt! This is a chance to kill El Tigre! It's his fault we were banned! And without White Pantera and Puma Loco to help him, he's as good as dead!"

"You're right; It is his fault! All right bro, from this day forward, the Golden Eagle Twins are now super villains!"

As both let out maniacal laughter, El Arana said "Glad you see it my way", and turned off his two way camera, then thought "hope they get themselves killed…"

_**To Be Continued in "Revenge of the Golden Eagle**_ _**Twins!"**_

* Yes, I hate Pirates of the Caribbean; X-Men is far superior to that waste of a trilogy


	8. Chapter 8

_The_ _Solar System, Earth_

Outside the planet we inhabit, two beings we watching the blue and green orb. The male figure looked like something out of an abstract painting, made up of planets and stars with a blue face on his head; the female figure looked like an abstract statue come to life, with yellow areas covered in black swirls over certain parts of her body. The male was called Eternity; the female Infinity.

"_**Behold, the planet Earth, my sister"**_, Eternity said, _**"It is here that I have something to show you."**_

"_**What does this world have that you must show me, brother?" **_asked Infinity with great impatience, _**"I see no point in being here."**_

" _**Have patience, Infinity; all will be revealed soon."**_

With a wave of his hand, Eternity created a window in reality, and in moments, a picture of Manny and Frida battling the Flock of Fury.

"_**Who are those two, brother? Are they what you wanted to show me?"**_

"_**Aye, sister; the boy is called Manny Rivera; the girl is Frida Suarez. They are known as El Tigre and La Tigressa. They have been friends since childhood, neither aware of the other's true feelings."**_

"_**So, they are secret lovers?"**_

"_**Indeed. Months ago, Manny suffered a great tragedy when his father and grandfather were killed in battle, distracted by yet another argument over whether he should be a warrior of good, or of evil. In the end, their selfish desires caused their demise. Manny has since chosen the hero's path, to prevent anything like that from happening again." **_

"_**I see; but why have you shown me this?"**_

"_**Because I have become fond of the boy; I enjoy watching him in his war against evil. But I am also concerned for him: a crime lord called El Arana has been monitoring him for sometime, and is preparing to test him. I worry that Manny may not survive long enough to learn the horrifying secret of El Arana."**_

"_**But we could warn him, prevent him from dying!"**_

"_**No my sister; if you recall, one of the rules of reality is that events in motion must stay in motion. I cannot help sway him from his death, if that is his destiny, for soon, he will undergo his greatest battle."**_

"_**Very well; but tell me; do you consider him a legend?"**_

"_**Explain yourself."**_

"_**A legend. Do you consider him as legendary as the ones called Captain America, Spider-Man, the Avengers, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men or many others?"**_

"… _**In a way, yes. He has the heart of a hero…pray that will help him in his battle with El Arana."**_

And with that, Eternity and Infinity flew away, while back on Earth, Manny and Frida were heading back to Manny's house when Manny sensed something.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Frida when she saw the look on Manny's face.

"I just had the weirdest feeling, like two cosmic entities were having a conversation about me. Probably nothin' though.

"…… Ooooookay. So, _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ reruns at your place tonight?"

"You know it!"

_**Coming Soon: A new ongoing fanfic series: El Tigre Team Up! Join Manny and Frida as they join the biggest names in the Marvel Universe as they battle team ups of Marvel villains and El Tigre villains!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Miracle City, Around midnight**_

As the light of the full moon stabbed the night sky of the city that may be even worse than Gotham City, a scream of terror came out of the allies. A young woman of about twenty two was being attacked.

"Shut yer face, bitch!" shouted her attacker, "Ya want th' cops t' hear?!"

"P-please!" the woman begged, "don't do this!"

"Do what? Look fer a good time? Sorry, I don't play by those rules."

As tears of pain rolled down the girl's cheeks and her attacker smiled like the Joker, a mysterious voice shouted: "PUT THE GIRL DOWN!"

As they both looked up where the voice came from, they saw a figure dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts, with long gloves that reached halfway to his elbows and knee length boots. He carried a samurai sword, a machete, a crossbow, and a small hand gun. He also wore a ninja cowl to cover the lower half of his face.

"You ain't El Tigre!" ,shouted the attacker, "Ya barely look like him!"

"El Tigre? I'm nothing like that soft hearted wuss! He lets scum like you go free! Me; I deal with them my way…. "

As the figure leapt from the building, he then ran towards the attacker at almost superhuman speed, and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly into a wall. The attacker then grabbed a switchblade out and lunged at the vigilante, who grabbed him by the shirt and arm, and twisted the arm a full three hundred sixty degrees, mangling it and shattering all the bones in it, causing the attacker to fall down and scream in pain. As he looked up, he saw the vigilante pull out his hand gun…and shoot him in the chest five times. Soon, a puddle of blood filled the alley. Meanwhile, the woman the man attacked looked in horror, shocked at the carnage that had happened before her. Her "savior" then turned to her and said, "Next time, don't let something like this happen to you again."

The figure then pulled out a grapple gun, fired it up the building he came down from, and pulled the retract button. As soon as he was back up the building, he soon turned toward the city before him and thought, "Crime is a disease that feeds on the people of this town…and I'm the cure for it, whether they want me or not."

_**To Be Continued in "Enter the Eliminator"!**_

_**P.S. Two Weeks ago was my birthday, I'm 19 years old.**_

_**P.S.S. You guys wouldn't be mad at me if I made a Family Guy/Avatar crossover and turned it into a TV Special on FOX, would you ?**_

_**P.S.S. I got chapter nine of my Wayside story up. Feel free to read it if you want (Believe me, I need the reviews).**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Miracle City, 22 Years Later**_

As the blazing sun rose over the city, the blare of an alarm clock filled the halls of _Casa del Macho_. At the sound of it, a tan colored hand reached out and threw against the wall.

"Stupid clock", thought fourteen year old Rosa Rivera, as she got out of bed. Fixing her dark brown hair with her comb, she put on her usual attire of a black t-shirt with red cat in the center, a turquoise version of her mother's suspenders and mini skirt, brown leather boots, fingerless black leather gloves, and a belt with a gray buckle with a hot pink "G" in the center. Picking up her backpack, she left her room, which was once her father's, and walked into her parents' room to see if they were up .When she opened the door she saw her father's sprawled over her mother's stomach. Her mother herself was drooling on her pillow.

"Mom? Dad?"

"What is it, dear?" asked Manny as he slowly opened his eyes when the light of the sun stabbed them.

"Are you guys getting up soon? 'Cause I need a ride to school."

"Yeah, we'll be up soon.", said Frida.

A couple minutes later, Manny and Frida were dressed and ready for work. Over the past thirty two years, Manny now has the physique of Tom Welling (the guy who plays pre-Man of Might Clark Kent on _Smallville_, another great show.), while the only things that got bigger on Frida were her butt, thighs, and hips (she had a kid, what'd you expect? Plus all those years of churro consumption have consequences… ). Manny is now an architect and artist, while Frida is livin' her ROCK STAR DRE-UM! SHE! HAS! FAY-ANSSSSS! Anyway, Manny and Frida are now semi-active as El Tigre and La Tigressa, since they have a kid and jobs.

"Rosa, you ready?" called Frida as she finished making her daughter's lunch.

"Ready!" Rosa called back as she finished feeding her cat, Flame.

Much later, Rosa and Frida reached Miracle City High School in Frida's pimped out minivan.

"Have a great day at school ,champ", Frida told her gift from the man upstairs.

"I'll try", replied Rosa as she got out. Waiting for her was an Asian American girl with a Chun-Li hairstyle, wearing a shirt that said "lucky girl" in bright magenta, black shorts, and spiked bracelets.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey, Rosa. You catch the _Family Guy _marathon on TV Land last night?"

"Some of it. So, you got your homework for history done?"

"Do I ever have any homework done?"

But just as the girls were talking, a crimson and black blur came streaking toward the school at the speed of sound. When it landed, it turned out to be a boy about Rosa's age, wearing a black uniform with crimson gloves and boots, a crimson belt, crimson areas on his crotch and under his armpits, and crimson and black wings protruding from his back. He also wore a black helmet stylized after Hawkman's mask, with a crimson visor over his eyes, which were covered by a black domino mask. And boy, did he look pissed!

"ROSA RIVERA!" ,the boy shouted angrily, "I, Carmesi Halcon, son of Black Cuervo , have come to avenge my mother's imprisonment upon you and your family! Accept my challenge or I'll kill everyone in this building! And I'm serious too!"

"Great", Rosa thought, seeing her old nemesis, "this guy just never gives up does he?"

"I take it you want me to leave right now?" asked Alice.

"Yeah; if I'm not in first hour by the late bell, tell the teacher why."

"Got it."

As Alice ran away, Rosa spun her belt buckle, and in a flash of green fire, transformed. Now, she wore a black t-shirt and tights, a white miniskirt, white gloves and boots, and a black wrap around mask with cat ears on the side. She also had fangs and a cat tail.

"LA GATA!"

A couple hours later, Manny turned on the TV at his office, and saw his daughter's school on the news. He also saw a bleeding and bruised Carmesi Halcon being escorted by the police, and La Gata being mentioned as the person who stopped him from his attempted mass murderer.

"That's my girl", he thought as he smiled.

_**Coming Soon, "El Tigre: the Next Generation"! Follow the adventures of Rosa Rivera as she battles the forces of evil…and tries to be normal (good luck with that)!**_

_**P.S. I give all of you are artists permission to draw any of my characters**_

_**P.S.S. If any of you are fans of Batman: the Brave and the Bold, here's big news: two weeks from now, Robin will be the guest hero! **_

_**P.S.S.S. You guys never told me about how felt about my upcoming "Family Guy/Avatar" crossover thing**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Miracle City, 9 p.m., the local super villain prison**_

It was a warm July night in the city that may actually be worse than Gotham City as two prison guards sat in their office, having an intelligent conversation:

"Dude, Lana from _Smallville_'s way hotter".

"Yeah right, Phoebe from _Friends _is super sexier."

"Phoebe? That bitch is frickin' Loony Tunes! Lana's had super powers since season eight! And she totally kicks major ass! I mean, she almost beat the Green Arrow!"

"Yeah, but if you recall, in the first few seasons she had that kryptonite necklace that prevented Clark from getting close to her. Also, in the comics, she ends up marrying Pete Ross."

"The black guy with the super stretchy powers?"

"Actually, if you recall in the comics, Pete was a blonde white kid who accidentally discovered teen Clark's dual identity as Superboy, and kept this secret way into adulthood, until his death at the hands of Toyman and the Prankster, who tortured him into revealing Superman's secret identity, and who were later revealed to be until the control of a now really evil Mr. Mxyzptlk, who ended up dying when Superman tried to send him to the Phantom Zone and when he tried to escape back to the fifth dimension. After his resurrection in the post-Crisis universe, Pete and Lana got married and had a son. Also, if you grew up on Superman comics like me, you'd know that it was Jimmy Olsen who had the super stretching powers, due in large to a serum he occasionally took to fight crime as the Elastic Lad."

"See, I wouldn't know about something like that; I grew up on the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. So what're they doin' for next season?"

"Well, I heard Lex is probably returning, and if they bring back the Legion of Super Heroes, hopefully with more members, that'd make my day. I'd also like to see more members of the Justice League, preferably the Atom, Firestorm, Hawkman, Red Tornado Black Lightning, and either Plastic Man or Elongated Man."

"Ya hear that Martian Manhunter spin-off Miles Millar and Alfred Gough are considering?"

"Yeah, but a Green Arrow spin-off would be cooler…."

But as the guards spoke, they didn't notice a mysterious figure landing on the prison wall via a hang glider. As the figure leapt off the wall, he ran toward the prison itself at incredible speed. Running past the security cams, the figure reached his destination. Out of the shadows, the figure appeared as a slender nineteen year old young man dressed in black, white, and grey early nineteenth century clothes. He had light grey hair, pale skin, and black sunglasses, carrying a katana and a broadsword on his back. Rushing towards the office of the two guards, the young man busted the door open with superhuman strength.

"What the hell?!" shouted the first guard right before the young man threw his katana at his chest.

"Holy shit!" shouted the other guard in horror.

"Dude….tell my wife…I've been cheating on her with…Angela."

"Well, I guess I may as well come out with it: Sara's been cheating on you with me."

'WHAT?!"

"Well, you never pay any attention her, man! Can you blame her?! She was desperate, and I'm still single, so it was a win-win situation for the two of us !"

"You son…of…a…bitch!"

As the guard turned away from his dying friend, he saw the young man stand before him, who then asked "Hey buddy, wanna see a magic trick?"

The young man then moved his left hand up and down, left and right, then up and down again…and punched the guard in the face so hard, it actually killed him.

"Dude….sucks…to be….us….huh?" the guard asked his friend.

"The minute…we get into…hell…your ass…is mine."

And with these words, both guards died…and began to literally vomit their guts out. The killer then rushed toward the computer, punched in some familiar names, and located their cells with the data he collected. As he approached the cell, he saw a certain evil boy scientist with a glowing red eye and a huge metal arm sitting in there. Opening with the access code he gained from the computer, he pushed the door aside.

"Diego Chipotle, Junior?" he asked.

"Who're you?", the archenemy of El Tigre asked.

"I'm your parole officer; congratulations, you've got an early release. Now let's go; we've got a few more people to pick up."

Soon the two picked up many more old foes of Manny and Frida; Sergio, aka Sinestro (no longer Senor Sinestro; don't worry, I'll do a preview on that.); the Flock of Fury; Michael Miguel, the Fog; Eric Esteban, Toyboy; the Golden Eagle Twins; and Che Chapuza, El Zombie Tigre.

Soon, after all of El Tigre's most powerful and most dangerous foes were gathered, the young man began to speak:

"All right, yer all probably wonderin' what this is all about; my name's Shade. You probably know me from that time I teamed up the Syndicate of Evil and tried to use a deadly virus to blackmail America into giving us an ton a' gold. I then got my ass kicked by my counterpart on this Earth, and spent the next few months in jail. But regardless, I found myself a kindred spirit in this guy called in Mr. Unknown, and for the past few months, he's been giving the leader of Extreme Force a hard time. Then, 'bout a week ago, we got this offer from this El Arana creepo: If you help us kill OUR enemies, we'll help you kill YOUR enemies. So, we got a deal?"

"That all depends", asked Sergio, "whatta we git outta this?"

"An El Tigre free city, and each of you get a million dollars."

"DEAL!" all the villains shouted.

"So, any questions?"

"Do we have time for a bathroom break?" asked Zoe.

"That all depends, ya gotta go right now?"

"……badly!"

"All right, make it quick. Any others?"

"Yeah, where are the cops?" asked the Fog.

"I told 'em that someone was gonna blow up the local Dunkin' Donuts. Knowin' cops prefer donuts over actual work, I take it they'll be quite busy fer a while."

After grabbing their equipment, after Zoe stopped whizzing, the villains followed Shade toward a large helipad and boarded it. As soon as everyone sat down, Shade grabbed his cell phone and speed dialed his employer.

"Unknown? It's Shade; phase one is complete. When we're done, this dump won't know what hit it."

_**To Be Continued in "El Tigre/Colin Hickson: Mayhem in Miracle City!" **_

_**P.S. this is a crossover for a series that I made up. It's an anime inspired comedy action series done in the style of movies like "Airplane!" and the Naked Gun trilogy, so expect some laughs.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**PREVIEW 1 **_

_**Senor Siniestro's headquarters, sometime between 7:45 and 8:00 pm**_

Outside Miracle City, there sat a small, abandoned schoolhouse. Inside, there sat Sergio, secretly the evil Senor Siniestro, wallowing in his misery: Once more he had been beaten by El Tigre; Once more, he had blown a chance to win the heart of Frida Suarez. Why? Why was the world against his love? Why did the world not want him to be with his blue haired goddess? Was it something he did? Did he somehow offend some higher power? Whatever it was, Sergio refused to let the heavy metal loving tomboy be Manny Rivera's girlfriend. No way in hell would she be his lover! He only saw her as a friend, and constantly got her in danger! The only reason he ever saved her was to ease his feelings of guilt.

"Damn you Rivera", the Italian student thought to himself, "wha' does she-a see in-a you?"

But, while Sergio was lost in thought, a mysterious figure opened the door and came in. Alerted by the creak of the door, Sergio whirled around and saw the figure standing in the shadows.

"Well, I must say", said the figure, "I wasn't expecting a child to be one of the most dangerous criminals in Miracle City. But then, this town is full of surprises."

"Who the hell are-a you, and how-a did you-a find my-a hideout?"

"My, what disrespect! Do you talk to your mother that way? But since you asked, I am….EL ARANA! And how I found your hideout is my own business. "

Upon hearing the figure say his name, Sergio felt a chill run down his spine, and almost lost control of his bladder.

"E-E-El Arana?! You-you mean the same El Arana who scared even Sartana of the Dead?"

"The same. I've been watching you for awhile now, Sergio, and I feel your pain. It's unfair, isn't it? That Manny Rivera gets the attention of Frida Suarez, while you get broken and bruised. Maybe the fights would be fair if you had superpowers of your own as well."

"Wh-What're you-a saying?"

"I'm offering you a chance to finally eliminate that pest Rivera, and a chance to finally win the love of the Suarez girl. I'm offering…superpowers. Think of it; no more useless, complicated armor, no more relying on backfiring gadgets, no more humiliating defeats, and no more rejections from Frida! What do say?"

"Depends-a. What's the-a catch-a?"

"No catch, you just get a chance to kill El Tigre."

"….Deal."

"You won't regret this, believe me. I'll contact you in one week. Be ready to answer my call."

"You-a got it."

As El Arana walked outside, he thought to himself, "There is one catch though: You get to help me see just how powerful El Tigre is, you little dunce. And afterwards, I may just kill you. So enjoy your life…while you can"

_**To Be Continued in "I, Siniestro!"**_

_**PREVIEW 2**_

_**Coming Soon to : An All New El Tigre multipart storyline, where Manny and Frida battle eight of their most sinister enemies, guest starring the Hanna Barbera Superheroes! Featuring appearances from Young Samson and Goliath, Moby Dick, Mightor, Frankenstein Jr, the Impossibles, the Herculoids, and Shazzan! It's El Tigre: Revenge of the Insidious Eight, only on !**_


End file.
